Dreams
by Welshwitch
Summary: Hunter has a bad dream


Dreams  
  
  
  
Beep beep beep, the sound of McCall's alarm clock sounded through the bedroom. Without looking she hit it and turned around. "Why does he always have to start this early." she thought to herself. McCall got out of bed and dragged herself into the shower. She skipped breakfast and headed for the precinct. "Wow McCall you look like hell, did you get any sleep last night?" Hunter asked when he saw her coming in. "Drop it Hunter! I hate these early mornings, you know that." "Sorry, I just wanted to wrap this case up today. I'll get you some coffee." "Thanks" she smiled, sat down at her desk and opened the case file to go through her notes. The two of them were helping out on a missing persons case, a key witness had gone missing. "Got anything?" Hunter asked as he handed her the coffee, " Nothing so far, it looks like this guy disappeared from the face of the planet." "Why wasn't he put in a safe house?" Hunter wanted to know, "He didn't want to" McCall answered. Hunter looked at her with his "what?" face. "You know," she said "I think we could use some help with this." "What did you have in mind McCall?" "I'm gonna see Sporty."  
  
"Well well if it isn't my favorite police lady, how can I be of service." Sporty asked McCall. "I'm looking for this guy, Ken Gold, he's a key witness in a murder case and he disappeared." she told him and showed Sporty a picture. "And you want me to put the word out right?" "Yeah, I'll make it worth your wile." "You always do Sgt, I'll see what I can do." "Thanks Sporty."  
  
Not long after her meeting with Sporty, McCall got a call from him telling her that Gold was hiding out in some obscure motel. She and Hunter drove down there. "Is this guy staying here?" Hunter showed Gold's picture to the manager. "What of he is?" "Were looking for him." he said flashing his badge, "He's in 3b." "Thanks." Hunter knocked on the door "Gold open up police, we know you're in there." They heard a noise coming from behind the door, "I'm going round the back," Hunter said to McCall. She nodded. As he turned the corner Gold ran straight into him, "So here you are, we've been turning this city inside out to find you," Hunter said to him. "I don't wanna testify, I'm scared." Gold cried. "Pull yourself together, we'll get you protection. You will be safe." By now McCall had joined them, "Come on let's bring him in," Hunter said to her.  
  
Back at the precinct Hunter and McCall finished the last bit of paperwork on the case, "I'm glad we found him, he will put this creep away for a long time," McCall said. "Yeah he will," Hunter answered, "How about we get some dinner." "That's the best idea you had today Hunter, I'm starving." "What do you feel like?" "How about some Italian." They had a great time enjoying each other's company; at the end of the evening Hunter walked McCall to her car. "We should do this more often, I had a good time tonight," he said. "I had a great time too," McCall answered. Very gently Hunter kissed her and she let him. "See you tomorrow," she said and got in her car. Hunter watched her as she drove off.  
  
"To all units, two robbery suspects driving a blue ford going south on Wilshire, use caution." "William 57, they just passed me, request backup." "Roger W-57." McCall chased the suspect's trough streets and alleys giving her position over the radio, then she lost them or so she thought. She drove trough the alley looking around when all of a sudden a car came racing out of another alley to her left and ploughed into the drivers side door of McCall's car slamming it to a wall. The car reversed and took off. It went silent.  
  
Hunter was driving home from the restaurant after he had a nightcap when the radio operator called him, "W-56 come in please." "W-56, go ahead." "Meet Capt. Devane on the corner of Newport and Sundrive." "Roger, on my way." When he got there the scene was crawling with people, black and white's and an ambulance. Hunter got out of his car and was greeted by Charlie. "I don't think you should see this Hunter," he said with a sad and worried face. "What's wrong Charlie?" Hunter said, then he spotted McCall's car all smashed up. "Charlie what's going on here, where's McCall." "Come over here Rick." "Charlie where's McCall!!!" "She was chasing two robbery suspects, she lost track of them but when she checked the alley they drove their car into hers. She was killed instantly." Hunter looked at him in shock and disbelief, "We just had dinner together, I. oh my god." Hunter sat down on the pavement. "DeeDee NOOO!!!!" he cried.  
  
Hunter woke up with a shock; he had to focus in the dark bedroom and let his eyes adjust to the dark. "Wow, I had a really scary dream," he thought to himself. Then he realized something and looked next to him. There lay McCall sound asleep. He sighed and whispered, "I love you McCall." Then he dozed off again. 


End file.
